


Angel Eyes

by MarleneDFan1901



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Relationships, F/F, Fanfiction, Female Relationships, Frankie Bernstein, Grace Hanson - Freeform, Grace and Frankie - Freeform, Jane Fonda - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Lily Tomlin, TV Series, lgbtqia, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleneDFan1901/pseuds/MarleneDFan1901
Summary: Finally, the sex y'all have probably been waiting for.





	1. The Confession

I've always been attracted to Frankie but, by the time I'd known what I was feeling for her was different, we were both already married. So I did what I felt I should. I denied my feelings, put my attraction way in the back of my head, locked it up and started being nasty to Frankie. The farther back the attraction went, the nastier I seemed to get. Which I've always regretted, even now. It wasn't until a little after we moved into the beach house that the attraction came back at full force.  
  I hadn't really felt like this in so long that it felt so new to me. I was scared to tell Frankie. Scared of what she might say, what she might think, if she'd ever speak to me again. I have no idea if she'll even want stay in the beach house. This guy she's with, Jacob, he asked her to move to Santa Fe with him.  
"Frankie!" I called from the kitchen  
"Yes, Grace." Frankie replied in that perfect voice that I love so much.  
"I have some running around to do but when I get back we need to talk."  
"Why can't we just talk now?"  
"Because it'll probably be a short, one sided conversation and there are some things that I _**need**_ to get today. I'll be back in about an hour."  
I rushed out as fast as I could so Frankie wouldn't ask anymore questions. I couldn't tell her right there. I need more time to not only prepare what I'm going to say but emotionally prepare for her reaction. Unless she already knows about how I feel and just wants to hear me say the words. Which scares me even more. If she knows she'll probably laugh at me and not believe me. But it all makes sense. I didn't want her to go to Santa Fe with Jacob, I feel alone without her in the house. Even if she goes to the store. I can't back out now, I told I'd talk to her when I get home.  
  When I drove up to the house, my heart was beating faster than I thought a heart could beat. I thought it might pop out of my chest. I couldn't sit in the car forever so I guess it's time to go and tell her. I get inside and I see Frankie sitting on the couch, waiting.  
"Ok, Frankie. I told you we'd talk when I get home and here I am." I said nervously  
"Oh my god. Who died? Did the business fail? Do we have to keep all of these vibrators?" Frankie panicked  
"No, Frankie. No one's dead and the business is fantastic. It's about something else." I replied, chucking a little as I walked over to sit next to her. She looked at me confused. I looked back at her and sighed.  
"It's about us."  
"Ok."  
"I've been having a lot of feelings lately. About you. Feelings I haven't felt in....too many years to count. Frankie, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since....I don't even know when but a while. Both of us were married so I had to push those feelings away. That's why I was so nasty to you. I couldn't deal with the fact that I'm attracted to another woman. I love you more than anything in the world. Outside of the girls, of course. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since we moved in here." By this point I had tears running down my face. I've always hated crying in front of people, it makes me feel weak.  
"Then we should go on a date. Like we should get dressed and go out for dinner." Frankie suggested excitedly  
"I don't know, Frankie. What if we run into Robert and Sol and they ask questions?"  
"I get it. Ok. Let's stay in and watch Netflix!"  
"That's a great idea!"  
"The second date we can get all proper. If that's ok with you."  
"That's perfect with me."  
We smiled at each other. I got up to go up and change. At the bottom of the stairs, I stopped.  
"Frankie. Can I ask you a question?"  
"Anything."  
"How do you feel about me?"  
"I feel a lot of things. But if you mean do I feel the same way you feel about me? Yes. I do."  
I knew I was smiling like an idiot but I didn't care at all. I went upstairs and changed, feeling happier than I'd ever felt before. I guess I, in someway, always knew Frankie and I were going to get together I just didn't know when. I'm so happy it's now.


	2. The Proper Date

"Grace!" I hear Frankie call from the kitchen. I got up from the table outside and walked to her.  
"You're back early. How was the doctor?"I asked.  
"It was good. He said my blood pressure is going down to where it should be and I have to go back in six months."  
"Are you busy tonight?" I ask  
"No. Why?"  
"I was thinking why don't we have another Say Yes night. We haven't had one since I was with Guy." I said as Frankie kept walking all over the kitchen putting things away. Once I mentioned say yes night, she stopped and walked over then stood diagonal from where I was. She looked at me and I felt like I was weak. I'm glad I was holding on to the counter. She then smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah. Let's do it!" Frankie replied enthusiastically.  
Frankie and I smiled at each other and I ran upstairs to pick out my outfit. I was doing laundry a few days ago and Frankies Ziggy Marley shirt got mixed up with it. I thought I gave it back to her until I realized I didn't. I put that on with a pair of jeans and boots Frankie lent me. She wore one of my fancy shirts with a fancy blazer and high heels. She looked so beautiful and the antigravity bra made me feel things I haven't felt in forty years. We got into the car and drove to the same area where we had our first Say Yes night. When I realized where we were, I smiled and started to laugh a little.  
"What's so funny?" Frankie asked  
"Do you remember when we first came here? When the car got stolen and I tickled your arm. Remember?" I replied laughing a little more.  
"Oh yeah. That was a good night too." Frankie laughed.  
"That was when I knew, Frankie." I said as we were getting out of the car.  
"Knew what?"  
"That I'm completely in love with you. You're the one I want to spend my life with." I sighed a sigh of relief and smiled at her. Then I realized she wasn't looking at me. She was looking across the street. I turned to see what she was looking at, only to see Jacob had returned.  
"Oh my god." I whispered. He came waking toward us. Frankie looked at me, then Jacob, then back at me. Thinking of what to say when he came over. I guess she felt bad saying no to Jacob but she didn't want to hurt me either. I don't know.  
"Hi, Frankie. Hi, Grace. Wow...you look...different." Jacob said  
"Yeah. Frankie and I are having a Say Yes night. And this is what I decided to wear." I said.  
"Oh ok. Frankie can I talk to you? Alone."  
"Right. I'll go, um, wait in the car." I said cutting off our painfully awkward conversation.  
"No, Grace, wait. This might be really short." Frankie blurted.  
I stepped away from them but I was close enough to be able to hear the conversation.  
"Since I left for Santa Fe, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I love you so much, Frankie. You're the one for me. Please come with me"  
There was a silence for what felt like forever.  
"You're so sweet, Jacob." Frankie started. I put my head down.  
"But...?"  
"But, I love Grace. She's the one I want. She's the one for me. I've felt like this since we met forty years ago. I've never loved anyone the way I love her. She's so special to me. I'm sorry, Jacob. I can't do this."  I could hear Frankies voice shaking but there was also relief in her voice as well. I could also hear Jacob sigh than walk away. I was so proud of her for being herself. We both watched Jacob walk to his car then drive away. I walked over to Frankie and put my arms around her waist.  
"How are you feeling?" I whispered.  
"Shitty. I feel so bad for hurting him. I know I said I love you, but I still feel bad. Can we please go home?" Frankie replied in a sad tone.  
"Of course. Do you want me to drive?"  
"Will you please?"  
"Sure." I held Frankies hand all the way to car. My fingers intertwined with hers the whole way.  
The drive seemed a whole lot longer than it really was. Once we actually home, Frankie went right to her studio. That was when it hit me. I knew she didn't want to go out after what just happened with Jacob. So I figured I'd wing it and make our own date. After I finished setting up, I went to get Frankie.  
"Come on. There's something in the house I want you to see." I said excitedly.  
"I'm not in the mood, Grace." Frankie said sadly  
"Trust me, let's go."  
I took Frankies hand and helped her up off the floor and and took her into the house. Once she saw what I did, her reaction was priceless. I'd set up the house to be the perfect date. Of course I had help but it happened. There were lights all over and a casually fancy dinner on the table.  
"Surprise!" I said.  
"Oh my god, Grace! How did you do this?"  
"I texted the kids this morning and asked them to set this up once you left for the doctor. Then they came over after we left and finished."  
Frankie turned to me and smiled, almost crying tears of joy. She hugged me for a moment and went to sit down.  
"Thank you so much, Grace. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."  
I smiled as I felt the butterflies in my stomach and my heart was racing.  
"Frankie, wait, before you sit. I want to give you something." I said as I walked over to stand directly across from Frankie.  
"What is it? Why are you so close to me? And why are you looking at me like that?"  
Then I kissed her. It was the first time I'd ever been this intimate with another woman. There wasn't much hesitation on Frankies part to kiss me back either. Both of us let out little moans of pleasure. Nothing had ever felt so right to me before. I knew this was all I wanted. I knew Frankie was all I wanted. I love her so much.


	3. The Kids

**Frankie**

It had been a week since Grace and I went out. Kind of. I still wake up with a smile on my face thinking of what she did for me. It's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I never thought I could find someone as sweet and beautiful as Grace. Except maybe Sol but even he wasn't _this_ sweet to me. Grace is everything I've ever asked for. I'm actually glad I never went to Santa Fe. I would've been so miserable without Grace.  
"Frankie! I know." I turned and saw Sol walking towards me.  
"You know what?" I asked.  
"I know about you and Jacob breaking up. I'm so sorry."  
I sighed a sigh of relief.  
"Oh that! I thought you knew something else."  
"Like what? That you and Grace are in love. I've known that for years. Robert knows too."  
Grace was walking in as Sol said that and she dropped her martini. Her eyes widened in fear and she started trembling.  
"Grace?" I asked as I slowly walked over to her.  
"Oh my god. Do the kids know?" Grace asked.  
"No. At least I don't think they do." Sol replied.  
Moments later, Robert came in and grabbed Graces shoulders.  
"The kids know." He nervously chimed in.  
Grace calmly walked upstairs. I knew she was going up to cry because she hates crying in front of people.  
"I'll go talk to her. When the kids get here, stall them. Entertain them in some way." I said  
"How?" Robert asked.  
"I don't know. Talk about Doris Day or something. I don't care" I walked upstairs to check on Grace.  
"Grace! It's just me. Everyone's downstairs. Robert and Sol are going to stall the kids. Can we talk?" I asked as I knocked on the door.  
She slowly opened it to let me in. Tears were running down her face. I've seen her cry before but never like this. And I hated it. I instantly put her head on my shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist. We just stood there, silent.  
"I'm terrified, Frankie. What will they all think of me?" Grace asked through her tears.  
"I'll be right there with you, Grace." I said stroking her perfect blonde hair.  
I heard banging on the door. I felt Grace jump in my arms.  
"Mom, I want to talk to you!" Brianna shouted while still banging on the door.  
I let go of Grace as she went to lie down. I walked to the door and opened it a little.  
"Can I talk to her?"  
"No. Not right now. She's petrified."  
"Of what? I just want to tell her how stupid this all is."  
"This. This is what she's afraid of. Why don't you go calm down? I'll try my best to calm your mother down. Then we'll come downstairs and talk to everyone."  
"Fine." Brianna huffed and walked away.  
I walked back in to be with Grace. I lied down next to her and started stroking her face. She's so beautiful.  
"Grace, I know you're scared shitless but we need to go explain ourselves to our families. We can't deny this is happening. At least not anymore. Like I said, I'll be right there with you. I won't leave you. I promise." I said gently and sweetly. With tears still in her gorgeous big blue eyes, Grace looked up at me.  
"I can't, Frankie. I want to but I can't. I'm not prepared. You know how I am when I'm not prepared."  
"Yeah. I know. Ok. Here's what I'll do. I'll go and talk to Sol and the boys after I'm done with them I'll stall Robert and the girls. You can stay up here, calm down a bit more, prepare anything you want to say then come down. Ok?"  
Grace nodded in agreement. I kissed her lips, probably a little longer than I should have for the moment but I don't regret it. I went downstairs to talk to everyone. I was just as terrified as Grace.  
"Ok. Yes, Grace and I are in love. Yes, we didn't tell anyone. But I'm not going to let anyone in this house get in the way of that. We all know how hypocritical that would be. Both of us have been holding this in for forty years. So when the emotions came back it all felt so new." I said to everyone.  
"I love her so much more than I thought I could love anyone." I heard Grace chime in. She walked down the stairs looking more radiant than I'd ever seen her. There was a certain strength and poise to her. She came over to me and put her arm around my waist.  
"Why didn't you tell us before, Mom?" Mallory asked.  
"I didn't know what I was feeling. For such a long time I had been in denial."  
"Exactly, it felt like we didn't have anyone to talk to about it."  
"Mom, Frankie, you could have told us. Yeah, we would've been shocked at first, like we were with Dad and Sol, but we would've gotten over it." Brianna added.  
"I know, sweetie. I know." Grace whispered. I could hear a slight tremble in her voice.


	4. The First Time: Part One

Frankie's P.O.V.

Since coming out to the kids and our ex husbands, Grace has been so happier. She doesn't seem as tense and I love it. I walked out of my studio and into the kitchen to see Grace. I walked over and sat down.  
"Hey, gorgeous! How'd you sleep?" Grace asked smiling.  
"I slept really well. Better than I have in a while actually. What about you?" I blushed  
"I slept just as well as you did. Oh, before I forget, Nick is coming over."  
I looked at Grace in shock. I thought she was done with him. Apparently she's not.   
"Why?" I almost shouted.   
"He didn't say. He just said he's coming over. Why? Frankie, are you jealous?"   
"Yeah. Given you slept with him. I'm jealous."  
"That's so cute that you're jealous. But it was one time and you and I weren't even together then. We didn't tell each other our true feelings. Trust me, I can handle it. If he tries anything, I'll tell him we're together."   
I had a feeling he was going to try something with Grace. As much as I tried to ignore it, I couldn't. I just had a bad feeling about him this time. Worse than before. There was a knock on the door.   
"I'll get it." Grace said as she walked over to the door. 

 

Graces P.O.V

 

"Hello, beautiful!" Nick said as he barged into the house. I rolled my eyes.   
"Why are you here, Nick? You never told me." I asked very much showing I didn't want him here.   
"There's something I have to tell you. And telling you over the phone didn't feel right. Come here."   
I followed him to Frankies meditation room and we both sat down.   
"What do you want to tell me?" I ask knowing I won't like what I'm about to hear.   
"I'm in love with you. I know we only slept together once and we barely know each other. But you're the most gorgeous and fascinating woman I've ever met in my life." He sighed.   
I adjusted myself while preparing what to say.   
"Nick, that's very flattering. But Frankie and I are together. I'm in love with Frankie. I know that took a lot of courage for you to say but I'm sorry. It can't happen."   
There was silence for a little bit  
"We can try again."  
"No. I don't think so, Nick. I'm sorry."  
"I get it."  
He was oddly calm about it and it scared me. He's usually such an asshole. There's something coming from him, I can feel it. 

 

Later That Evening  
Frankies P.O.V

"Frankie!" Grace called  
"Yes!"  
"Come here!"  
I walked over and sat down next to Grace. She stared at me for a little bit then cupped my face and kissed me. I put my arms around her and pulled her back on top of me. We laid back on the couch. I slowly moved my hand up Graces shirt to touch her breast. It feels as amazing as it looks. I don't know why she's kissing me like this but I'm loving it a lot. I felt Graces soft moans come into my mouth. We went back and forth with our soft moans. Until we both realized that our bodies would hate us in the morning if we didn't have a bed to do this in.


	5. The First Time: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the sex y'all have probably been waiting for.

Graces P.O.V.

I can't believe it's finally happening. I can't believe I'm finally having sex with Frankie. We were in my bed making out, getting all naughty. Y'all know.  
"Frankie, wait." I said breathlessly.  
"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.  
"I'm nervous. What do I do?"  
"Just relax, let me do the work right now." Frankie smiled and continued to kiss me. She put her hand on my breast then she traced down to my waist. Eventually reaching my pants.  
"Aw, Grace, you're shaking."  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be. You'll be fine, I promise. You need to relax though. If you don't some of this could hurt."  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt Frankie unbutton my pants and slowly pull them off of me. Then I felt more underwear come off. Frankie started teasing me by kissing my thighs eventually kissing her way to between my legs.  
I sighed as I felt her tongue lick my clit. It felt so right and I felt a sense of relief that I haven't felt in way too long. I finally knew what everyone was talking about when they talked about how great sex is.  
"Frankie." I whispered.  
"Are you ok?" Frankie asked.  
"I want you inside me."  
I looked at Frankie as I said that who was smiling. As she put herself in me, I felt tears in my eyes. I'd never known what it felt like to be sexually satisfied by anyone.  
"Frankie! Oh my god, Frankie! Harder." I moaned.  
Frankies hand moved faster. A few moments later, before I consciously knew it happened, I'd orgasmed. Frankie lied down next to me and kissed my cheek. She'd noticed my tears and wiped the away.  
"Why are you crying?" Frankie whispered.  
"I finally know what sex feels like. Does that make sense?" I replied.  
"Not really."  
"For so many years, I've always heard friends talk about how great sex is and how wonderful it feels. I'd had sex before but, it never really satisfied me. Not the way I wanted it to. I only ever had sex to please the man I was with. And now that I finally did it with someone I love, I know what everyone means when they say 'it feels so good.'"  
Frankie nodded and smiled at me then kissed my cheek. I smiled as she kissed me. 

Graces Dream

Frankie left for Santa Fe while I was sleeping. Frankie told me she was only with me so I wouldn't be so jealous of Jacob.  
"I don't love you the way you think I do." Frankies voice echoed.  
I stood crying. I tried to reach to hug Frankie but I couldn't. She just stood there, staring at me. It was like she didn't know I was trying to hug her.  
"I'm sorry, Grace. We can't do this."  
"Why?"  
"I love Jacob."  
"I thought we were in love."  
Frankie had tears in her eyes. She then walked out the door. I chased her screaming for her to stay. But she didn't listen. Her and Jacob left for the train station. I stood in the driveway, crying and heartbroken. 

The Next Morning 

 

I felt someone shaking me.  
"Grace, wake up." A familiar voice said.  
I opened my eyes to see Frankie towering over me. I smiled at her, relieved to see her still here. I shot up and wrapped my arms around her. I had tears running down my face. I told her about my dream. Frankie rubbed her hand up and down my back.  
"Come here, sit down. I want to say something." Frankie said.  
We both sat down on my bed. Frankie took my hand.  
"I could never and would never leave you for anyone else. You make me feel things that I haven't felt in years. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Grace. Every single moment we've had together, even the shitty ones, I've loved. Grace, look at me." Frankie said. I lifted my head to look at her.  
"I love you. So much. I always have and I always will. Nothing could change that. Absolutely nothing could get in the way of what I feel for you. I'm so in love with you, Grace. Sometimes it drives me nuts how in love I am with you."  
My eyes widened and I just stared at her. That's the first time she's said that to me. I didn't know what to say at first. I hugged Frankie again. My heart was racing. I pulled away and left my hands on her shoulders  
"I love you, too, Frankie. I love you. I love you so much." I laughed in relief.  
We both smiled at each other. I don't think I've ever said I love someone and really meant it. I'm scared of everything I'm feeling. As much as I love what I'm feeling, I'm also scared. We both just stared at each other.  
"Jeus christ, Grace. Just kiss me already." Frankie smiled as she pulled me close to her and pressed her lips to minyou 


	6. The News: Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short because it is a two part. I'm sorry, everyone. I'm also sorry the narrations aren't long either. I clearly suck at writing them. But hopefully they'll get better as I write this. :)

Weeks have passed since Grace and I had sex for the first time and every time I look at her, she gets more beautiful. I always get lost in her beauty. I'm sitting in the kitchen just watching her and i hear my phone ring. I was too distracted by Grace to even acknowledge it. Her ass though, am I right? Ok sorry, moving on.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Grace asks with her back turned to me. I look down at my phone to see Bud calling me. I take a deep breath and answer it. 

> _**On The Phone:** _
> 
> **Bud : Hi, Mom.**
> 
> **Frankie : Hi, sweetie. How are you doing?**
> 
> **Bud : I'm good. Listen, can you and Grace come over? Allison and I want to tell you guys something.**
> 
> **Frankie** **: Is everything ok? Is Allison ok? You're ok, right?**
> 
> **Bud : Yes, Mom. She's fine, I'm fine. Everything's ok. I promise.**
> 
> **Frankie: Bud, you know you can't promise me anything if you're not here to finish it.**
> 
> **Bud : Right. Anyway, everyone's coming over around 5:30 so please come. No one's seen you and Grace since we all found out you two are in love. How's that going by the way? **
> 
> **Frankie :  Great. Grace is right here. We'll be there. Bye, I love you.**
> 
> **Bud : I love you, too, Mom. Bye.**

"Allison's pregnant isn't she?" Grace asked bluntly

I looked at Grace completely shocked. I stood up, walked over to where Grace is standing and just stare at her again. My eyes squinted and my mouth was completely shut. Trying to figure out how this woman knows what she knows is hard. She's too beautiful to figure out. So in lieu of tiring my brain this morning, I wrap my arms around Graces waist and smile. I rest my head on her shoulder and start to plant little kisses on her neck. She leaned her back on to my shoulder and then turned around to kiss my lips. 

"Wait, dry your hands first." I laughed.

"Won't it make things easier?" Grace smiled at me. 

"I don't want soap in me. I may or may not have tried it once. And let me tell you, it burned." I winked at Grace.

"Ok, ok, fine. I'll dry my hands. What possessed you to put soap in there anyway?"

"I was feeling kinky, I was by myself. So I thought, why not try something new?"

Grace laughed. As I looked at her eyes more, I could see that they're puffy. 

"Why are your eyes so puffy?" I asked.

"I'm wearing more makeup than usual. How on earth did you see that?" Grace asked in shock.

"You're not a hard person to see through. Plus, makeup can't help puffy eyes. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Grace, don't do this. Please talk to me. I won't be able to get this out of my head until you talk to me."

Grace looked at me then took a deep breath. Believe it or not, in the time we've known each other, I've never seen her like this. She pulled away from me and put her back against the counter then she just looked at me. Every time she looked at me, she looked down and shook her head. Like she's afraid of me or something. So I walked over to her and pressed my lips to her. Grace is shaking. 

"I think I'm gay." she whispered.

"What?" I asked.

Grace looked up at me, crying with mascara and eyeliner running down her gorgeous face. "I think I'm gay." she said again a little louder. The silence was unbearable for me. Grace put her head down again and started crying. I picked her head up and kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her waist then I hugged her. I pulled away and just looked at her, I know I should tell her that I've known all these years and that everything's ok. But I don't think telling her that everything's ok would do anything for her at the moment. So I just stared into her gorgeous baby blue eyes and smiled. I wiped her tears from her face, spreading the eyeliner and mascara more. Which made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Grace asked with a little smile. 

"I spread your mascara more as I was wiping your tears." I started laughing harder and went to get some tissues for Grace. 

"Thanks."

"You know I've known for years. I'm so proud of you, Grace, you have absolutely no idea how proud of you I am. I love you so much. Nothing could ever change that. I don't care if you're gay just as long as you love me too" I smiled, trying to make her laugh. Luckily she did a little bit. 

"We have to get ready to go to Buds. But when we get there we have to act surprised about the pregnancy." Grace said.

"How do you know she's pregnant? We haven't seen them at all since we came out about our relationship." 

"I felt something was different about Bud when he was here but I didn't want to say anything. Anyway, let's go." Grace kissed me and walked upstairs and I ran after her. 


	7. The News: Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a kinda short chapter. But don't worry, I'll make the next one longer than this. I promise ❤

Frankie sat in the passenger seat, singing along to an old Boyz II Men song.  It's cute the way she sings and dances in the car and doesn't care who sees her. On the way to Buds, I saw a Babies 'R' Us out of the corner of my eye. By the time Frankie turned to me, with her wide begging eyes and jaw almost on the floor, I was already in the parking lot. I turned off the car and turned to Frankie, who was smiling back at me. It took everything me to not take her right there. 

"You're so gorgeous." Frankie said, still smiling at me. 

I smiled back at Frankie, rolled my eyes then got out of the car. I waited for her as she got out and put out my hand for her to take it and intertwined my fingers with her. I thought I'd be nervous about going out in public with Frankie because of all the comments we might get but, being with her, makes me feel safe. 

"What size do we even buy?" I asked looking at the gorgeous woman standing next to me. I couldn't help but smile looking at her. 

"I don't know. I haven't done this in quite a while." Frankie shrugged and let out a little chuckle as she looked around.

We kept walking around until we found what looked like the smallest sizes in baby clothes. 

"Any specific colors?" Frankie asked.

"Well, we don't know the gender yet. So get something gender neutral." I replied looking at clothes.

While we were looking at clothes, I heard my phone ring. I took it out of my purse and saw Robert calling. 

> **Grace:** **Hello.**
> 
> **Robert: Hey. Where are you two? Everyone's here, waiting for Bud to tell us whatever he needs to tell us but he won't say anything until you guys get here.**
> 
> **Grace: Right. Sorry. We're on our way. We just stopped to do a little shopping. We'll just pay and leave. Bye. **
> 
> **Robert:  Ok. Hurry. **

I turned to see Frankie gushing over all the baby clothes. I smiled and walked over to put my arms around her waist. I love seeing her so excited and I can't wait to see what she's like as a grandmother. She's so adorable. I played with her hair a little as she kept playing with the clothes.

"Are we late?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah. Bud won't tell anyone until we get there. So we should pay and go." I smiled at her.

$200 dollars later, Frankie and I finally get to Robert and Sols place. Frankie got out and went to get the bag out of the back of the car. I gave her a look that said "not yet" Bud came outside and hugged Frankie then he came over to me. 

"What's that bag? Are those baby clothes?" Bud asked getting a closer look at the bag in the backseat. 

" _No._ " Frankie chuckled

"Mom, those are baby clothes. How did you two know?" 

"The last time you were at the beach house, you seemed different than usual. I obviously didn't want to say anything. Congratulations." I smiled as I hugged Bud. Frankie then came running over to hug him as well.

"Can you two not say anything until Allison and I do? She won't be too thrilled if she knows you two figured it out."

"Of course. Right, Frankie?" I look over at Frankie.

"Yes, of course. Anything for my son." Frankie smiled. She put her arm around her son as we walked inside. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Finally. What took you two so long? We've been waiting forever to hear what Budless has to tell us." Brianna smiled in her mischievous way as she looked over at Bud who mockingly looked back at her. 

"Frankie and I stopped to do a little shopping on the way here. But we couldn't find anything so we just walked around for a little and lost track of time." I smiled as I looked at Bud who then winked at me. The four of us stood there in a painfully awkward silence until Mallory came walking over. 

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Frankie. How are you? Bud, they're obviously here. What's your news?" Mallory asked.

"Right. I'll go get Allison." Bud walked away while Frankie, the girls and I all went into the living room and said hi to everyone else. A few minutes later, Bud and Allison came back into the living room. I could see she was nervous but was trying so hard not to show it. Bud looked at her and smiled as he put his arm around her waist. He waited a little while before saying anything.

"You guys know how I've been spending more time with Allison?" Bud asked excitedly. Everyone nodded.

"Well, everyone, I'm pregnant." Allison excitedly smiled. Everyone was silent as they looked at each other in shock and slight terror. Frankie stood up, walked over and hugged Allisons stomach. She then started to kiss it. While that was happening, I went out to the car to get the bag of the $200 dollars worth of clothes we bought. When I came back in, Bud was on the other side of the door, waiting for me. He took the bag and brought it to Allison. Seeing her reactions to all the clothes was priceless. She stood up and hugged both Frankie and myself. 

"Thank you guys so much. This was so sweet of you to do. You didn't have to buy all these clothes for me." Allison beamed with joy

"It's no problem, really. We wanted to." Frankie smiled back at her. 


	8. The Proposal

"Frankie!" I called as I came down the stairs. But there was no answer. I went to the door of Frankies studio to see her angry painting. I've seen her angry paintings but I've never seen one actually being painted. I stood there for a little while, watching her paint. Even though I couldn't see her face, she looked so beautiful and I felt so bad breaking her concentration. 

I knocked on the door, saw Frankie jump and turn to look at me and gesture me to come in. I opened the door to get a better look at the painting. I walked over and kissed Frankie on the cheek as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly

"Why do you ask?" she replied in a frustrated tone. 

"You're angry painting and you sound frustrated." 

Frankie sighed and pulled away to face me. She grabbed my hands, unknowingly putting wet paint in them and looked at me nervously. 

"Jacob called and told me he's back in town. He wants to see me about something and it sounded important." Frankies voice was trembling as she told me this. My jaw dropped and I felt tears start to fill my eyes. I took my hands out of Frankies and turned away. I walked to the couch in the and sat down. Not caring about the paint, I was silent for a while, trying to think of what to say. I didn't care until I went to wipe my face and got paint under my eyes and heard Frankie chuckle a little. She came over and wiped my face before it dried. 

"Does he know we're together?" I asked through my tears. 

"No." Frankie replied gently. 

I looked up at her and walked away to go back to the house. I walked around the kitchen, trying to calm myself down and figuring out what to say to Frankie if and when she comes in to check on me. I'm not mad at Frankie and I can't be mad at Jacob because he has no idea that we're even together. My only way to show that I'm scared is to be angry. Or to completely ignore the situation. I don't want to lose Frankie or almost lose her again. I love her, she's my person, I want to be with her forever. I heard the door close and Frankie walk toward me. 

"It's not a date, Grace. I made that very clear when he called me. Why are you so upset about this?" Frankie asked.

"I'm terrified of losing you to him again. I almost lost you once, I couldn't figure out what to do if I lost you to him." I replied with tears falling down my cheeks and my makeup staining my face. 

Frankie came over and wrapped her arms around my waist. She kissed my lips and smiled at me while wiping away my tears. I looked into her eye and gave her a little side smile. 

"You have nothing to be afraid of. If he brings up us getting back together, I'll explain thing to him. I promise. You're the love of my life, Grace, I love you so much more than I ever loved Jacob. I've never loved anyone the way I love you and I never will. You won't lose me, ever." Frankie smiled and kissed me again. 

"What time are you meeting him?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"I'm actually on my way out now. I love you!" Frankie replies as she kisses me then walks out the door.

"I love you, too." 

 

 

 

_** The Next Morning   
** _

I woke up to Frankie excitedly nudging me in bed. I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw her beautiful face. I adjusted myself and sat up then turned my head to look into her gorgeous green eyes. I rested my head against the headboard behind me. 

"I never asked you, how'd it go with Jacob yesterday?" I asked still half asleep. 

"He asked me to marry him!" Frankie shreiked

My eyes widened in shock as I heard those words leave Frankies mouth and she kept squealing and jumping up and down in excitement. I sat up a little straighter in the bed trying to process this. I can't believe he asked her to marry him. I hope she told him no and explained that we're in a relationship. I could hear the muffled sound of Frankies voice then a couple seconds later, I felt the bed shake which took me out of my thoughts. 

"What-what'd you say?" I asked in a low soft voice.

"Oh what does it matter?" Frankie smiled at me. 

"Frankie." I said firmly. Frankie looked at me and chuckled a little.

"Relax, sweetheart. I said no and I did tell him that we're together. But he gave me the ring anyway, look." Frankie smiled as she opened the box and showed me the ring. I gasped at how beautiful it is. 

"Speaking of..." Frankie made her way closer to me and looked into my eyes. 

"I spent 43 years denying who I really am and who I really love. I spent 43 years not telling you how I feel. I don't want to go another moment keeping my feelings from you anymore. You're the love of my life, Grace. Every time I look at you, all of my problems go away and my whole attitude changes. I've loved you for so long, I don't know what it is to love anyone else. I've never felt this much love for anyone before we met. You make me feel things that I never in a million years thought I could feel. I love you with everything I have and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Grace, will you marry me?" Frankie asked smiling, waiting for my answer. I sat there crying tears of joy. I put my hand out for the ring and watched Frankie slip it onto my finger. Honestly, after Robert, I never saw myself getting married again, let alone fall for a woman. I just never thought I could because I'm old and dried up.

"Grace, you haven't answered me. Will you marry me?" Frankie asked again.

"Of course I will, my goodness. I love you so much." I laughed and cried more tears of joy. I don't want to live without Frankie. I can't live without her. It's hard to imagine what my life would be like without her, it's impossible. I pressed my lips to hers and passionately kissed her. I pulled her on top of me and put my hand up her shirt. I can't believe I'm kissing my fiancee.


	9. The Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter and probably not a very good one. But it's just to hold you all over until I post chapter 10. Y'all are also welcome to tell me whether or not you like this story. 

After we told the kids that we're engaged, it didn't take long for them to start planning the wedding. They wanted us to not at all be involved, except for when it came to the dresses. Obviously Frankie and I would have to know about those to be able to try them on. We weren't able to pick out or dresses, the girls did that for us, with the help of Robert and Sol. From what I've heard so far, mine is very Old Hollywood, Ginger Rogers inspired. And I know nothing about Frankies, which is good, I don't want to know. I don't want to see her dress until the day of the wedding. Mallory and I had gone out to lunch and to try on my dress.

"Why don't you let Frankie and I plan it? It _is our_ wedding." I said.

"No, Mom. It's too much stress and you two, especially Frankie, don't need anymore stress than you already have with the business." Mallory replied as she helped me with my dress. I stood there looking at myself in this dress and started see myself at the alter the day of the wedding. Then I sighed and wondered how Frankie's doing. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I pulled my car in the driveway and was glad to be home, as much as I love Mallory, she stresses me out when she plans things. I couldn't stop thinking about Frankie while I was trying on my dress earlier. I knew she was home so when I walked into the house and saw the lights were off, I knew something was going on. I just hoped it was a good thing. I closed the door and put my stuff down on the table. 

"Frankie!" I called. Shortly after, I heard footsteps descending the stairs. I turned to see Frankie wearing a dress. I don't know if that's her wedding dress but she looks beautiful. I felt tears fill my eyes at how stunning she looks right now. I watched Frankie walk over to me and take my hands. We smiled at each other. 

"You look so beautiful" I whispered through my tears. I wiped my tears and smiled as I looked at her in her dress. Seeing this dress made me realize that I definitely want to marry Frankie. I don't have any second thoughts about it anymore. 

"This isn't my actual dress, I've had this since Sol and I adopted Coyote. It was a whole spiritual thing I did the day we actually got him." Frankie smiled. I kept staring at her, unable to think of what to say. I looked into her eyes and could see how happy she is right now. Her smile makes everything better, like all of our problems don't exist at the moment. We just stood there, looking at each other. 

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked gently

"Can we please?" Frankie laughed. 

It felt like something out of a movie and it was all happening in slow motion. The kisses, the clothes being slowly and seductively taken off. I kept moving my hands up and down Frankie, trying to figure out where to put them first. I made my way to her waist after a little while. Frankie may or may not have put my hands there but whatever. I made my way further down and put my hand between her legs, going back and forth. Frankies breathing became a little heavy as I went harder. I put myself on top of her and watched her moan under me. I made my way a couple inches further and put my fingers inside her and thrusted my arm back and forth, making Frankie nearly scream my name. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_** The Next Morning ** _

I opened my eyes and turned myself over to see the spot where Frankie had slept was empty. I lied in bed a little longer before actually getting up, thinking about last night. Frankie and I have had sex a few times bu every time, I always get a little giddy and I smile thinking about it. I finally got out of bed and freshened myself up for the day. I went downstairs to see Frankie making breakfast. When she saw me, she smiled and gestured for me to sit down, which I did. I let out a small chuckle. 

"What's funny?" Frankie asked quickly glancing back and forth between me and the pan she's using. 

"Nothing. You're just adorable. What's all this for anyway?" I asked as I smiled at her and giving a curious look. 

"Well, every time we've had sex, I always see you making breakfast for me. So, I figured I'd switch things up a little." Frankie looked at me and smiled. This was a perfect moment for me, plus I didn't have to cook this time thank god. I smiled back at Frankie a little and realized how cute she really is. 


	10. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story and I hope you all have enjoyed and will continue to enjoy this story as much as I have writing it.

**Frankie**

40 Years. 40 years I've waited for person of my dreams and I finally have her. Never in a million years did I think it'd be Grace, but here we are. I know I had Sol but, obviously, we weren't each others person. Sol found his person half way through or marriage and I found mine at the beginning. I just didn't know it then.   
     
   I'm standing in my dressing room, getting ready for the wedding. Sol's helping me with my dress and calming my nerves. Which is a very big help. A few minutes later, the boys walk in and their jaws drop. Coyote started to cry a little and Bud tried so hard to hold back his tears. I turned to let the boys get a good look at the front of my dress. Both of them came over and hugged me.   
"I'm so happy for you, Mom. Grace told us to tell you that she loves you and that she can't wait to see you in your dress." Bud smiled through his tears. Coyote stood there nodding in agreement.   
"How does she look?" I asked as I took a deep breath.   
"You'll find out when you get out there." Coyote replied.   
"She's not letting you tell me is she?"   
"Not even a little." Bud replied.   
"We actually came to get Dad and tell you congratulations." Coyote said.   
"Yep. We love you, Mom." Bud chimed in.   
"We'll see you out there." Sol hugged me.

**************************************************************************************************

**Grace**

I stood in my dressing room, shaking. While Robert helped me with my dress. No one except Robert and Frankies boys could see me in my dress until I'm walking down the aisle. I've spent pretty much my whole life trying to please men, only to realize that I'd find someone who I didn't really need to please. Who loves me for how bitchy and insecure I can be. Frankie loves me for me, not for who she thinks I should be. I don't have to pretend around her and I love it. Frankie makes me feel relaxed and comfortable with myself. After getting lost in my thoughts, Robert gave me a little nudge and told me it was time. I wrapped my arms around his.   
"Are you ready?" Robert asked calmly smiling.   
"Yes." I smiled back.   
Robert and I walked out to the beginning of the aisle, both pf us were shaking. I couldn't see Frankie, just her boys, my girls and the preist. I could hear the muffled sound of Roberts voice talking to me and some music. I couldn't hear it well enough to know what song it was. Once I was standing in front of the guests, all I could hear was my heartbeat. Then I saw her and the world seemed to stop in that moment.

***************************************************************************************************

**Frankie**

I saw her, I saw Grace standing with the preist and the kids, looking more beautiful than ever. I could hear Sols voice calming me down, even though it was probably more for himself than me. Walking up to the top of the aisle, I could feel tears form at how gorgeous Grace looks. I decided to wear the same dress I wore when Sol and I got married. I stood in front of Gace an smiled.

"Hi." I smiled, my voice trembling.

"Hi." Grace replied, her voice trembling as much as mine was.

The preist did our wedding we read our vows. Tearfully, of course. Grace and I never had a honeymoon, but that was a mutual descion. We just spent a lot of time at the beach house, doing disgustingly sweet things for each other. As time went on, I came to realize that this felt more right than my first marriage. I felt right with Sol, but this was a whole other level of right that I didn't see happening to me.

 


End file.
